potter_encyclopaediafandomcom-20200214-history
Viktor Krum
- Chapter 24 (Rita Skeeter's Scoop) |marital=Married2007 Interview with J. K. Rowling |alias= |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=Tall - Chapter 28 (The Madness of Mr Crouch) |hair=Black - Chapter 7 (Bagman and Crouch) |eyes=Black |skin=White |hidef= |family=*Father *Mother |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=Hornbeam and dragon heartstring, ten and a quarter inches, rigid - Chapter 17 (The Weighing of the Wands) |patronus= |hidea=Hide |job= |house= |loyalty= }} Viktor Krum (b. June/July 1976) was a Bulgarian pure-blood wizard and one of the four Champions of the Triwizard Tournament of 1994. Biography Early life Viktor Krum was born into a pure-blood family someplace in Bulgaria in June or July of 1976. His grandfather had been killed by the Dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald - Chapter 8 (The Wedding). He attended Durmstrang Institute of Magic in his youth under Highmaster Igor Karkaroff. Schooling Viktor began attended Durmstrang Institute of Magic in September of 1987, under Highmaster Igor Karkaroff. He often saw the mark of Gellert Grindelwald carved into the walls of the school, and some of his classmates copied it onto their clothes and books to try and make themselves more popular, but Krum and those of his friends who had lost family members to Grindelwald taught these students the errors of their ways. Though in the autumn and winter he noted the school was very cold and dark, in the summer he and his classmates enjoyed flying every day over the lakes and mountains - Chapter 23 (The Yule Ball). He was not fond of his castle, which was cold and draughty because fires were only lit for magical purposes and only had four floors, and preferred Hogwarts Castle, as he told Hermione Granger. Quidditch career His daily flights through the grounds of his school eventually paid off, as he became good enough to play for the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team when he was only eighteen years old, in his final year of school. He participated in the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, impressing the crowd with his dangerous manoeuvres such as the Wronski Feint - Chapter 8 (The Quidditch World Cup). In the World Cup, the Irish team won and Krum realised this, and it was so that he caught the Snitch before Ireland could get too far ahead, ending the game on his own terms. Later life Krum survived the Second War and continued playing Quidditch for Bulgaria - Quidditch World Cup (1990 - 2014). He participated in the 2002 Quidditch World Cup, in which he was beaten to the Snitch by Egyptian Seeker Rawya Zaghloul; he became quite tearful and announced his resignation. However, he returned to the team for the 2014 Quidditch World Cup, and while at thirty-eight he is rather old for a Seeker, his determination has led almost all of the countries who aren't participating to support him. Physical appearance Krum had a large, prominent curved nose and thick, bushy black eyebrows - Chapter 16 (The Goblet of Fire). His eyes were twinkling and black, and his black hair was cut short . Krum was exceptionally tall, towering over his comrades and opponents alike. In his adult years, he grew a small goatee. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Pure-bloods Category:Seekers